knackpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Knack
Ice Knack is a variant of the original Knack. In the first Knack, Ice Knack makes his first appearance to shut down gates while the ice melts. In Knack 2, it reappears without the melting function. History Hypothesis Within the events of the Knack, Lucas and Knack must find a way to shut down the Goblin Gates to free the likes of Ryder, Viktor, and Doctor Vargas from the grasp of the Goblin forces under the rule of Morgack. Lucas develops a theory that Knack can use icicles, found within the cave outside of the gates, to expand in size and use them the same way he uses relics to explosively grow in mass. Knack is doubtful due to the fact that Doctor Vargas has shut down this theory; Lucas encourages the Relic Golem to try; the result was the formation of Ice Knack. Description Ice Knack looks like Knack but his qualities are replaced by the Icicles he can break to make himself in this larger state. His appearance looks threatening as he looks like an abominable ice monster, with various icicles of different sizes protruding from himself. Gameplay Throughout the Knack series, Ice Knack is considered a variant of the original Knack. With this, this variant gives Knack special powers throughout the events of the game. With Ice Knack, Knack can form skills to help him throughout fighting the forces of enemies within his adventures. These skills are such as follows: Ice Slash The Ice Slash is a skill that Ice Knack can use within the Knack series that he can use to slash enemies, dealing with damage that would be more devastating than that of a regular attack. To use the Ice Slash, one would have to tap the square button to unleash this special power upon foes. Ice Breathe The Ice Breathe is a skill that Ice Knack can use within the Knack series that he can use to deal frost damage against enemies. With this skill, Knack can disable the movement and mobility of your opponents for a brief amount of time. To use the Ice Breathe, one would have to hold down the square button to unleash it; this would act as a temporary replacement for the multi-punch attack. Strengths and Weaknesses Throughout the course of using this variant of Knack, Ice Knack has the ability to grow expansively and can deal damage against enemies with varying attacks. The downside of this is that his powers are fueled by ice in this stage; the light from the sun can easily melt Knack back down to his original size. This means one has to act quick and fast while doing objectives in this meltable form. Gallery Ice Knack First Appearance.jpg|A Screenshot of a Cutscene of Knack first using his Ice Knack Ability. Ice Knack In-Game.jpg|An In-Game image of Ice Knack within the Caverns, gathering Icicles to grow in size to defeat the Goblins holding his friends hostage. Ice Knack talking to Lucas.png|Lucas next to Ice Knack before the Knack Variant wrecks chaos upon the Goblins. Close up of Ice Knack.jpg|A Close-Up of Ice Knack as he appears in Knack 2. Ice Knack vs Goblin Vanguards.jpg|Ice Knack going after two Goblin Vanguards who impose his passage to help free his friends. Goblin vs Ice Knack.jpg|Ice Knack facing off a Goblin Warrior in the heat of the sun, sparring him to get past the gates of the Goblin forces. 10835104764 3a1a5b595d h.jpg|Rendered Art of Ice Knack featured in the first Knack game. Ice Knack.png|Lucas standing alongside Ice Knack before he heads into battle with the Goblins under Morgack's command. References *https://www.well-played.com.au/knack-ii-review/ *https://www.deviantart.com/nmolnar/art/Ice-Knack-503668995 Category:Knack Variants Category:Playable Character